The Club
by haxelpyro
Summary: Sehun adalah seorang CEO. Luhan bertemu dengannya di sebuah club. it's Hunhan! warn : yaoi, rated M. - collaboration with seungyoung-nim


**Collaboration between haxelpyro and seungyoung-nim**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Club**

Oh Sehun, seorang namja es yang menjadi CEO di sebuah perusahaan.  
Semua karyawati di perusahaannya merupakan fans sejati _Mr. Oh_.  
Mereka semua berlomba-lomba dalam mendapatkan perhatian sang-CEO-sedingin-es-namun-sangat-tampan. Sayangnya, mereka tidak tahu bahwa CEO yang mereka idolakan mempunyai kelainan orientasi seksual.

 _Ya, Oh Sehun adalah seorang gay._

Setiap malamnya, Sehun selalu pergi ke sebuah club untuk melepaskan penatnya, sekaligus memuaskan hasratnya. Seperti yang terjadi pada malam ini.

 _Kling kling  
"_selamat datang di club kami", Suara bass Chanyeol menyapa pendengaran Sehun.  
"hey, Chan. One Vodka, please"  
"Seperti biasa." Chanyeol kemudian membuatkan pesanan dari Sehun. "Bagaimana kabarmu, hun? Masih banyakkah penggemarmu?"  
"yah, seperti biasa. Tak ada yang menarik perhatianku."

 _Kling kling  
"_selamat datang di club kami. Oh kau, Luhan. Selamat datang kembali", Suara Chanyeol lagi-lagi menyapa seorang namja yang datang. Otomatis, Sehun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol berbicara.  
Dan Sehun tak bisa memindahkan pandangannya dari namja yang baru datang itu. Wajah imut, Bibir semerah plum (Sehun bersumpah tak akan bisa berhenti mencium bibir itu jika ia mencobanya sekali saja. Salahkan pikiran Sehun yang nista.),wajah yang memerah dan sayu karena pengaruh alkohol.

"Hei, Lu, sudah mabuk rupanya eh?"  
"Hik- Chan, 1 Botol Gin, to-hik-long", Sementara Chanyeol kembali disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya, Luhan kemudian langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat di sebelah Sehun, dan karena Luhan terlalu mabuk, kepalanya disenderkan secara tidak sengaja ke pundak Sehun yang tidak berarti baik untuk Sehun karena libidonya naik secara drastis sekarang.

" h-hei." Sehun menggoyangkan pundaknya perlahan untuk membangunkan kesadaran Luhan, namun nyatanya sia-sia saja karena Luhan malah terjatuh ke pahanya sekarang.

" p-panas..." lenguh Luhan yang membuat Sehun semakin tidak tahan untuk menyerang namja yanh berada di pahanya. Mulut Luhan yang setengah terbuka menggoda Sehun yang mati-matian membuat tembok pertahanan untuk tidak menyerang Luhan sekarang juga.

Namun usaha itu sangat tidak berarti karena secara tiba-tiba Luhan bangun dan mencium bibir Sehun. Lumatan yang tadinya lembut, berubah menjadi panas karena Sehun yang sudah tidak sabaran. Desahan Luhan keluar secara tidak sengaja, membuat pertahanan Sehun semakin runtuh.  
"Not Here, Luhan. Want to get a room?" Tawar Sehun dengan suara husky nya yang menjadi berat dan serak, dan langsung ditanggapi dengan anggukan Luhan.  
Sehun kemudian membawa Luhan ke lantai 2 Club, tempat dimana para pelanggan club dapat menyewa kamar untuk one night stand.

"Ini pesanan- hei, Luhan? Sehun? dimana kalian?", Chanyeol yang membawa pesanan mereka berdua menoleh dengan bingung guna mencari kedua namja yang tadi ada di meja bar, namun sekarang keduanya nihil. Chanyeol yang kemudian menyadari sesuatu hanya bisa terkekeh menyadari apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dengan kedua orang itu.

sementara itu, Sehun dan Luhan sedang bersenang-senang di kamar yang berada di lantai 2.  
Sehun yang sudah sangat tidak sabaran langsung mendorong Luhan ke kasur dan menindihnya, bibir Sehun yang sedari tadi melumat kecil bibir plum Luhan kemudian turun ke lehernya dan membuat kissmark yang Luhan yakin tidak akan hilang hingga 2 minggu lamanya.  
"Nggh... cepath" Sehun mengeluarkan smirknya mendengar Luhan yang tidak sabaran. " sabar baby.. _foreplay_ first." Sehun membuka kancing baju Luhan dan dengan kilat melucuti semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuh indah Luhan. Kecepatan Sehun membuat Luhan sedikit tercengang, namun rasa kagetnya itu berganti dengan lenguhan Luhan yang mengalir dari mulutnya yang terbuka. Bagaimana tidak, Sehun sekarang sedang menjilat junior Luhan secara perlahan, yang mana sangat menyiksanya.  
"Ahh! jangan menggodaku nggh" desah Luhan putus asa yang membuat Sehun semakin gencar mengerjainya. Tidak lupa tangannya yang bebas sedang memilin nipple kiri luhan, yang membuat Luhan semakin keras melenguh. Luhan tak bisa berbaring diam sejak tadi, badannya semakin panas, _menginginkan lebih dari namja yang baru dikenalnya malam ini._

Luhan segera menarik Sehun dan menciumnya dengan tidak sabaran, menekan tengkuknya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.  
"I-inti?" Luhan berkata dengan tergagap karena Sehun tak bisa diam, Sehun menekan-nekan nipple kirinya dan menghisap pelan nipple kanannya yang bebas.  
"As your wish, baby Lu." entah kenapa pipi Luhan memanas mendengar namja ini memanggilnya baby Lu, namun tak lama-lama memanas karena akhirnya Sehun memasukki tubuhnya. Tanpa pemanasan terlebih dahulu.  
"Arggghhh s-sakitthh bodoh! kenapa kau tak melonggarkan hole ku dulu? nggghhh jangan bergerak dulu bodoh!" Luhan yang kesakitan memukul kepala Sehun karena kesal.

" nanti juga kau akan mendesah nikmat." jawab Sehun yang tiba-tiba mulai bergerak dan mempercepat tempo genjotannya. Luhan mulai melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang namja yang membuatnya mendesah kenikmatan.  
" hhhhnnhh... lebih cepathh, AHHH disituh ngghh." Luhan semakin mendesah karena Sehun secara telak menumbuk prostat Luhan.  
"Uhh kau sangat sempit babyhh" Sehun sangat menginginkan lebih dari ini. "Panggil namaku _baby_ , namaku Sehun"  
"Se-sehunnhhh cepathh ngghh" Sehunterus menerus mempercepat gerakannya. Luhan yang merasa akan segera datang kemudian mengocok juniornya sendiri dengan cepat.  
"i-i'm closeehh ngggh Ahh!"  
"T-tahanhh babyhh, bersama-sama nggh"

"AHHHH LUHAANNHH" "NGGH SEHUNHH"  
mereka berdua mencapai orgasme bersama. Sehun yang lelah kemudian menyusul Luhan yang ternyata telah terkapar kelelahan.  
"thank you for this beautiful night, Luhan", Sehun mengusap surai Luhan yang menutupi dahinya hingga ke matanya, dan mencium kening Luhan sangat lembut, seakan Luhan adalah porselen yang sangat berarti dan dapat pecah sewaktu-waktu apabila Sehun tak berhati-hati memeperlakukan Luhan.

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua terlelap saling berpelukan dengan hanya mengenakan selimut sebagai penutup tubuh mereka.

* * *

 **WAA AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA FF NISTA INI HAHAHA - seungyoung-nim**

 **maafkan apabila bagian 'ehm' NCnya tidak terlalu hot karena kita masih newbie.**

 **mau dibikinin sequelnya apa enggak? reviewnya ditunggu..**


End file.
